The present invention relates to an adjustable vehicle seat.
In particular, the present invention relates to an adjustable vehicle seat of the type comprising a seat portion; a backrest connected for rotation to the seat portion; a seat portion supporting frame; first adjusting means for adjusting the position of the seat portion in relation to the vehicle; and second adjusting means for adjusting the angular position of the backrest in relation to the seat portion; the first adjusting means comprising first guide means fittable to the vehicle and for guiding the frame longitudinally, and shift means for vertically adjusting the position of the seat portion in relation to the first guide means.
On known adjustable seats of the aforementioned type, vertical adjustment of the seat portion is normally effected by means of an inclined skid device wherein a first slide, supporting the seat portion frame and defined at the bottom by an inclined edge, is connected in sliding manner to the inclined top edge of a second slide mounted in sliding manner to a longitudinal guide fitted to the vehicle floor.
Though relatively straightforward to produce, devices of the aforementioned type are less than satisfactory from the operating standpoint, by virtue of vertical adjustment of the seat portion also resulting automatically in an undesired change in its longitudinal position.